chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire Onyx Thompson
Sapphire "Saph" Onyx Thompson is the main character used by Lowri in World 5: The Formula. She is 29 years old, and is one of the characters attempting to fight Pinehearst. She manifested aged 18, and has the ability of Peak Physical Properties. She is married to Peter Petrelli, is the mother of Sable and Taylor Petrelli, and the aunt and unofficial adoptive mother of Alicia and Ellis Thompson. Appearance Sapphire is medium build and rather tall, between 5'9 and 5'10. She has medium length dark hair which she usually wears loosely tied up to aid her running. Her skin would naturally be pale but is lightly tanned, thanks to the many hours she spends outdoors, mostly when running. Her eyes are a very bright and deep blue, which can sometimes appear black, and are the origin of both her forenames. She tends to wear simple and loose clothing, to help her running. Personality She is very independant and has a rebellious streak. She knows she's different, and likes this and is proud of it. One of the reasons she disagrees with the release of the formula is this desire to remain different. She's also adventurous, can be a little naive, and can be overcome by her emotions. She's not really a people person or a loner, but somewhere between those 2 extremes. Home Sapphire is originally from Chicago, but she left this home when she was 18. For the next decade, she lived in a variety of cities and towns on the East Coast, moving on often. She was living in a luxurious apartment in Fort Lee at the start of the roleplay. She has several similar apartments, all bought with her family's money. She, Peter, Alicia and Ellis lived and hid in a series of low-profile apartments and hide-outs throughout America for a year, until they were able to come out of hiding. After that, Sapphire bought an apartment in New York city, and she lived there with her niece and nephew until the apartment was burned down. They then moved to a new home in Los Angeles. Ability Her ability enhances her in all physical aspects. These include improved agility, reflexes, speed and strength, though not as much as someone with enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, enhanced speed or enhanced strength. She also has slightly improved senses, stamina, health and energy levels. She gains improved skill in all physical exercises, such as running, fighting and climbing. These skills remain if the ability is blocked or removed. In addition to this, she is also protected from telepathic reading by a mental shield, formed for her by another evolved human, named John, who is also fighting Pinehearst. Family & Relationships Saph's family is highly confusing, as she is currently uncertain of who exactly her biological relatives are. Originally, she believed herself to be the daughter of Kerry and Thomas Thompson, who raised her. Years afterwards, she was told by her mother that her biological father was Robert Millbrook, and this was confirmed using DNA manipulation. However, after this, she was told that her mother had never been pregnant with her, meaning that she would have had to have been adopted, and she suspects that there was some kind of cover up of this, making it impossible for her to learn who her true family is. Her marriage and her children are also a secret, and known only to her. *Adoptive mother - Kerry Thompson *Adoptive father - Thomas Thompson *Adoptive sisters - Louise Thompson, Emma Thompson *Sisters - Pippa Millbrook, Daphne Millbrook *Brothers in law - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Matt Parkman *Sister in law - Tracy Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Robert Thompson, Joshua Thompson *Adoptive sister in law - Marie Thompson *Nephews - Noah Gray Snr, Noah Gray Jnr, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli *Nieces - Kaylee Bishop Jnr, Kaylee Bishop Snr, Claire Bennet, Daniella Parkman *Adoptive niece/adoptive daughter - Alicia Thompson *Adoptive nephew/adoptive son - Ellis Thompson *Daughter - Sable Petrelli *Son - Taylor Petrelli *Husband - Peter Petrelli History Growing up in a rich and influential family in Chicago, Sapphire even in childhood began to realise she was different from her relatives, and wanted different things from them. This difference was the main reason behind the distance which grew between her and them as she aged. She used running and athletics as a means to escape this life, and found she had a natural talent for it. Soon after her eighteenth birthday, she found her naturally good speed improving until it was beyond recorded human levels. Due to this, she gave up her earlier intentions of possibly going into professional athletics, as she feared that her unnatural speed would somehow give positive results in drug tests, and she continued to live off her family. Shortly after she left home, a man tried to mug her but she found herself displaying enhanced strength and fighting skills when she fought him off. For the next decade, she lived on her own in various cities in northeast America. During this time she also learned of Chandra Suresh's research, read Activating Evolution and realised she was likely to be one of these people he was researching. ]]Aged 28, she was living in Fort Lee, New Jersey, a few streets away from where Pinehearst had originally been located. She found Peter there after the explosion, and decided to take him in and take care of him. Her immediate reaction to the news about the formula was distrust and dislike, and the feeling that abilities should be kept to those who had them naturally. This was intensified by what Peter told her, and so she chose to join him in fighting Pinehearst. She also learned that her niece and nephew had been given abilities without their knowledge, and that Alicia's ability had caused her to accidentally kill a boy. The two fled home after this and began staying with Sable. They also joined her in fighting against Pinehearst. Sable and Peter raided the new building together twice, but then she got cold feet and left. However, Pinehearst found her and captured her, but she was freed by Peter, Pippa, David, Elle, Alicia and Ellis. She rejoined the cause. After this, she found herself pregnant. Realising she couldn't raise children in the life she'd chosen, she asked Noah Gray to accelerate her pregnancy with the intention of enabling her to keep it secret, and gave birth to twins in New York. She gave the children up, leaving them at an orphanage, and ran back to Kansas where she was at the time hiding. Her children, by now accelerated to adulthood, found her there. However, she managed to convince them it'd be better for them not to join their family, and attempted to convince them not to join in fighting Pinehearst. She later learned that this attempt was unsuccessful, but couldn't stop them. When the group was raiding an experimental camp in Texas, Sapphire was captured. She was taken and imprisoned in another camp, experimented upon there and kept for days before her location was discovered and an attempt was made to free her by Claude, Lizzie, Peter, Alicia and Ellis. The attempt was a success, since Taylor and Sable also attacked in secret to provide a distraction, and her injuries were treated with stolen regenerative blood. This experience inspired Sapphire to drive the group to attempt to destroy all these camps, and they recruited Stella Burton to gain more information about these. However, they did not know that Stella had been sent by Pinehearst to infiltrate them. Her information led the resistors to traps, and both Sapphire and Peter were captured. They were freed eventually when Peter agreed to give up fighting Pinehearst, and therefore they had to change their approach and begin fighting covertly. A few weeks afterwards, Sapphire found a file in the Pinehearst building which named her father, Thomas Thompson, as an agent of theirs. She ran to Chicago to confront him about this, only to find that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. However, her mother overheard the conversation, and afterwards admitted to her that Thomas may not be her biological father. After discovering that her friend Pippa could be her sister, she ran to Costa Verde to tell her this. A few weeks afterwards, Peter informed that he believed he'd discovered a spy within their group: Sable, although he wasn't aware of her true identity. Saph attempted to persuade him to spare her, but failed, and chose to kill Peter to save her daughter. She was later distraught over her choice, although she still believed she'd had no other option. When Peter appeared at the apartment a few hours later, she at first believed that this one had to be a shapeshifter or an illusion, or even her grief playing with her mind. However, he eventually persuaded her to believe that he was himself, and that the man she'd killed had been the imposter. Peter proposed to her afterwards, and they eloped. By the time they returned, Alicia and Ellis had recently escaped from their parents' home in Chicago once more, and Alicia informed Saph of what her father had told her: that Saph wasn't his biological sister and had been adopted. Saph was disbelieving of this at first, and didn't know what to make of it if it was true. She eventually decided that it wouldn't matter to her. death]] After a meeting of one of the groups fighting against Pinehearst, Saph was approached by a precognitive member named Kara. Kara explained to her that she was leaving and giving up, and advised Saph to do the same. In explanation, she showed her a precognitive painting which showed Sable killed, though she had assumed it was Saph's niece, Alicia. Saph immediately determined to prevent this and save her daughter, but also stated that she couldn't leave the fight to do so. She struggled to find a way, and eventually contacted Pinehearst on the matter.They offered to stop pursuing Sable if Sapphire handed in the resistors' leader to them, and she originally agreed to do so. However, she later found that she couldn't bring herself to betray Peter. She instead handed herself in, claiming to be the leader. She was imprisoned, and would have been executed if she hadn't been rescued by Peter and Kaylee Bishop, after Peter foresaw her death. A few weeks afterwards, she learned that Pinehearst were now pursuing her. She asked Peter for help, and he used illusion manipulation to make the agents believe that they'd successfully captured and killed her, stopping them from going after her again. Strengths & Weaknesses Sapphire's ability makes her strongest in any sort of physical situation. She's almost unbeatable in a physical fight or a race, as she's fast, strong and agile. Her ability also grants her with skills which remain if the ability is blocked or stolen, and she's naturally fast and agile anyway. She's independant and knows how to look after herself. Even though she's used to being rich and sheltered, she's learned that she can also cope quite easily without those luxuries. However, she'd be weak in any situations when she couldn't rely on only physical strengths. She's a little naive, and before it all started she had a very narrow range of life experiences. She could be overcome by strong emotions, making her act very irrationally. Her rebellious streak can be too strong. Etymology Sapphire is originally a Greek name, and refers to the dark blue gemstone. Her middle name, Onyx, also refers to a gemstone, a black one. Both of these names were chosen because of her eye colour. Her surname, Thompson, is English and means "son of Thomas". Thomas is an originally Aramaic name meaning "twin". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.